


hunger

by amberscotch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Emphasis on Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberscotch/pseuds/amberscotch
Summary: This isn't the first time this has happened, and it certainly won't be the last, not when Donghyuck is insatiable, not when his craving for Johnny extends well beyond the confines of lucid thought. Johnny turns in bed, and Donghyuck still has his eyes closed, but his hips press against Johnny's maddeningly, like he's caught in a dream that he can't shake.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Donghyuck is 20. Johnny is 25.

Johnny feels it before he realises what's happening: Donghyuck curled around him, his half-mast dick pressing into the swell of Johnny's ass.

This isn't the first time this has happened, and it certainly won't be the last, not when Donghyuck is insatiable, not when his craving for Johnny extends well beyond the confines of lucid thought. Johnny turns in bed, and Donghyuck still has his eyes closed, but his hips press against Johnny's maddeningly, like he's caught in a dream that he can't shake.

Johnny wonders if Donghyuck dreams of him. Johnny certainly does-- sometimes in his dreams, he lays waste to Donghyuck's sanity. Sometimes, in his dreams, Donghyuck does nothing but beg for Johnny's cock. Sometimes, reality is a more curious thing than the subconscious.

Johnny gently brings his hand to Donghyuck's cock, nearly filled out from just the movement, and Johnny's mouth waters. It's been the best development, he thinks, being able to rouse his beautiful boy in this manner. Johnny holds on to their standing agreement that they’re allowed to do this to each other, to touch as they please in the safety of their shared bedroom. 

“Whenever you want me, hyung,” Donghyuck had said. “Even if I’m asleep.”

“Isn’t that--”

“I’m telling you that you’re allowed,” Donghyuck had cut in before kissing him. “Is that not enough of a statement of consent?” 

He moves to maneuver himself closer, closer, down, until Johnny's legs dangle off the bed, and he's got Donghyuck's shorts down past his thighs.

Donghyuck is hard against his own belly, the copper of his thighs beautiful and stark against the pink flush of his gorgeous cock.

Johnny takes him in his hand, stokes up several times as Donghyuck shifts in his sleep, spreading his legs subconsciously, sighing as Johnny's tongue licks against the precum that drips from the tip.

Ever since they started this, ever since Donghyuck first kissed him, ever since that first night, Johnny has had a hunger that rests inside of him that cannot and absolutely will not allow itself to be tamed, and it is this hunger that exists now, as he brings the tip of Donghyuck's hard cock into his mouth.

Donghyuck sighs in his sleep, and Johnny relaxes his tongue until the entirety of Donghyuck's length is sliding into his mouth, pressing against his throat.

It is then that he decides to hum, and it is then that Donghyuck's hand comes flying to Johnny's hair, fingers slipping into the locks as Donghyuck rouses, and cants his hips up toward Johnny's mouth.

"Johnny-hyung," Donghyuck moans, his sleepy eyes hooded and looking down at Johnny.

"Fuck," Donghyuck whispers, lip caught between his teeth. "Fuck, that feels so good.”

Johnny knows he’s good at this, knows that he knows exactly how to make Donghyuck feel good, but he relishes in the chance to show off, to draw things out. It’s Tuesday. They don’t have any schedules today, and it’s only 7:30 in the morning. They have time. 

So Johnny takes his time to take Donghyuck apart. He uses the time to gag on the cock inside of his mouth, to watch as Donghyuck’s expression changes slowly from asleep to alert, lashes fanning against his golden skin, his mouth dropping into a small “o” as Johnny hardens his tongue and licks up from the base to slit, precum pearling onto his tongue like sin. 

“Good morning,” Donghyuck says softly right before he takes his lower lip and bites down hard to keep himself from moaning too loud. Johnny knows exactly how loud Donghyuck can be, has pushed their limits in the dorm more times than they can count, but this morning isn’t about limits. It’s only about making Donghyuck cum down his throat. That’s all Johnny cares about, really, as he hollows his cheeks out and pulls off with a pop, making Donghyuck squirm under him. 

In the list of favorite things he loves about Donghyuck, what lies within the top five is how he reacts to Johnny whenever Johnny gets his hands on him. They keep it on the down-low in front of cameras, keep it quiet and restrained when they’re around other people. Donghyuck feels like kindling to Johnny’s spark, the way he comes apart at the softest touch. 

He moves in bed as he moves onstage, hips moving of their own accord like he has both full control and none of it, fluid, dangerous. Johnny’s had to breathe deep and keep it together more times than he can count. Performing onstage with a boner just isn’t a done thing, especially when it’s because you’re half in love with and fully far gone for one of your members. 

Donghyuck brings him back to present, sighing as he opens his eyes and fixes his gaze on Johnny, his fingers trailing against Johnny’s jawline. 

“Open up, hyung,” Donghyuck says softly before guiding the tip of his cock back into Johnny’s obedient mouth. 

Johnny loves this, fucking loses himself in it and Donghyuck does the same. Johnny keeps his eyes fixed on Donghyuck, watches with greed as Donghyuck’s eye roll to the back of his head while Johnny’s right hand starts to spread the cheeks of Donghyuck’s ass, just so he can get his thumb to stroke over the puckered hole. He could slip it in easily, Johnny figures. He’d taken his time fucking into Donghyuck the night prior before they’d fallen asleep with Johnny’s cock still buried inside of him. Donghyuck must have awoken sometime in the night, judging as to how he’d had shorts on when Johnny had awoken.

Donghyuck cants his hips up and Johnny gags momentarily before adjusting his position, getting on all fours and lowering himself onto his elbows. Donghyuck’s legs are splayed open, feet planted into the mattress, his mouth hanging open, tongue sliding over his lips as he watches Johnny watch him. 

They always put on a show for each other, Johnny notices, losing himself in the taste of Donghyuck. 

He loves Donghyuck like he loves oxygen-- Donghyuck is essential to him, and in between hushed confessions and searing kisses, he knows that Donghyuck feels the same. 

They constantly teeter on the edge together, loving and companionable in public and in secret, but gods, when Donghyuck slips into Johnny’s space, it’s all Johnny can do to keep himself together. 

“Come here,” Donghyuck says softly, tugging on Johnny’s hair, unruly so early in the morning. “Clothes off.”

Who is Johnny to deny him?

Johnny pulls off, Donghyuck’s cock glistening with his spit, pink and curved and delicious, twitching against his abdomen. Johnny misses it instantly, just as he pulls his shirt off and Donghyuck pulls him close, closer. His lips meet Donghyuck’s in a heated kiss, Donghyuck’s mouth opening up to let Johnny slip his tongue and slide it against his teeth. 

Donghyuck brings his hands to Johnny’s ass, kneading at the soft flesh before pulling Johnny flush against him, Johnny’s cock sliding against Donghyuck’s own. 

The soft moan that Donghyuck breathes against Johnny’s ear douses Johnny with fire, and all he wants to do is fuck back into Donghyuck like he did the night prior. He could. Donghyuck would let him. But Johnny takes his time. All he wants in a taste. He just wants to taste. 

“Baby,” Johnny whispers. “Be good for me. Fuck my mouth. And then fuck me.” 

Donghyuck’s mouth falls open just as Johnny moves swiftly back down, makes himself comfortable and catches the bead of precum dripping from the tip of Donghyuck’s cock with his tongue. 

The fingers in Johnny’s hair tug at him as Donghyuck starts to set the pace. He moves his hips while Johnny savours the slide of Donghyuck’s cock into his mouth, hard flesh pulsing against his tongue. Donghyuck is muttering under his breath, filth in the form of saying “Fuck, your fucking mouth feels so good,” and “Gonna fill you up, hyung.” 

It isn’t too often that Johnny looks for the pleasure of getting fucked. In fact, before Donghyuck, he’d never even considered it much, but after he’d fingered Donghyuck open and essentially milked his prostate while Donghyuck held onto him for purchase, Johnny hadn’t been able to stop thinking about wanting to chase that particular high, as well. 

Donghyuck’s hips begin to stutter, and Johnny pulls off of his cock, quickly squeezing around the base to control Donghyuck’s rapidly close release.

“I want you in me, baby,” Johnny says, low and hoarse. 

Donghyuck reaches out blindly for the lube on the bedside table between his and Johnny’s bed, and gestures for him to come closer. Donghyuck’s breathing is ragged, his strain from trying not to cum yet making the effort so much greater. 

Johnny gets on all fours on top of Donghyuck, facing backwards, his lips pressing soft kisses to Donghyuck’s inner thighs, Donghyuck’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks and thumbing over Johnny’s puckered hole. It’s been a while since they did this, Johnny’s cock jumping as Donghyuck works one fingertip in slowly.

The thing is, Johnny loves the stretch of it, loves having to breathe deep as he struggles to accommodate Donghyuck’s girth. He’s not massive the way Johnny is, but he is thicker than Johnny had expected, thicker than the smooth vibrator that Johnny had had to play with before they even started their little trysts. But Donghyuck always insists on stretching him out first, insists on not wanting to hurt him. 

Johnny’s yet to vocalise how much he actually enjoys teetering on the edge between pleasure and pain, but he knows it’s for the best. 

“If you blow me again, I’m not gonna last,” Donghyuck says, his voice deep and low. “Your turn to be good and wait.” 

“Yes, baby,” Johnny says, breathing through the slide of two fingers pressing into him. His cock twitches in anticipation. 

“You’re so good for me, hyung,” Donghyuck says. “I wonder what the fans would say if they knew that you bend to me at will.” 

“I think they have some idea,” Johnny laughs before breaking off into a moan. Fuck, Donghyuck knows how to reach his prostate but is refusing to do so. 

“Yeah? You think they know that you’re gagging for me?” Donghyuck says, fingers scissoring in and out of Johnny’s entrance. “You think they know that you like choking on my cock?” 

“They wouldn’t be able to handle it if they knew,” Johnny replies, his vision starting to swim. He’s so hard, he thinks he’s going to explode right there. 

“Are you ready?” Donghyuck asks, bringing Johnny’s ass close to him and pressing a kiss right on the hole. 

“I’ve  _ been _ ready, baby,” Johnny groans. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Donghyuck replies. 

Johnny turns over, leans in to kiss his boyfriend before Johnny straddles Donghyuck properly, using his hand to slick up with lube and hold Donghyuck’s cock in place before sinking down on it. 

Jesus fucking Christ, this is heaven. 

Johnny closes his eyes as his thighs burn from his attempt at not fully impaling himself on Donghyuck’s dick. It hurts, as it always does, but the slow stretch gives way to the pleasure that Johnny always chases when he’s in the mood for this. 

Donghyuck’s fingers dig into the meat of Johnny’s thighs, his eyes wide and bright, mouth open in a silent scream as Johnny’s tightness envelopes him. 

It feels fucking incredible to be filled up like this. Johnny could get drunk on it, intends to get drunk on it as he takes all of Donghyuck, waiting for his body to adjust. 

“You’re so—“ Donghyuck starts, cutting himself off to breathe deep. “Fucking tight, Johnny-hyung.” 

Johnny loves it when he renders Donghyuck at a loss for words, and relishes in the gasp that Donghyuck emits as Johnny starts to move. This is just as much about Donghyuck’s pleasure as it is his, and he intends on making it good for them both. 

They have time. They have time. 

The feeling of Donghyuck’s cock inside of Johnny cannot be replicated, no matter how he tries with his toys. The press against Johnny’s prostate makes Johnny’s cock twitch, begging for attention, and attention is what Donghyuck gives it after he squeezes more lubricant onto his hand and takes Johnny’s stiff dick in his first. 

They both have to keep quiet, they know this, but Johnny’s on the verge of being so far gone, Donghyuck’s cock hitting exactly where he wants it to while Donghyuck jacks his cock in time with Johnny’s movements. 

“Baby,” Johnny whispers. “Baby, cum inside me. I know you’re close.” 

And Donghyuck really is, given that he’s white-knuckling the sheets with his free hand. 

“I’m gonna cum on your dick,” Johnny says desperately, his thighs on fire from riding Donghyuck, his entire body straining from the effort of fucking himself and trying to not make noise or explode in Donghyuck’s hand too early. 

Donghyuck’s stroking him faster now, Johnny’s cock leaking and pink in his fist that flies over it, and it feels like a race to see who will release first, Johnny desperately squeezing himself tight around Donghyuck just as Donghyuck tightens his grip on Johnny. 

Johnny’s heart is racing, his breathing coming in gasps, pushing air through his teeth, and Johnny can no longer hold back. His balls tighten against him, pulled up and taught just as he spills his release onto Donghyuck’s chest and belly, ropes and ropes of the hot ejaculate painting the golden skin white. 

Donghyuck moans a drawn out “fuck,” and slides his fingers though Johnny’s cum, bringing his pointer finger into his mouth and tasting Johnny’s spend, his eyes on Johnny the entire time, before Johnny changes angles and then without warning, Donghyuck’s hips rise up to meet Johnny’s just as he pulls a pillow over his face and screams into it, the sound muffled as he explodes inside of Johnny, the wet squelch of his cum loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

Johnny collapses on top of Donghyuck, chest to chest, Donghyuck’s cock still buried inside of him. Johnny has no intentions of moving anytime soon. His cum is still cold between them. Neither of them care. 

He can hear Donghyuck’s heart racing, can feel the palpitations on his cheek. 

“Holy fuck, hyung,” Donghyuck says breathlessly. 

“Good morning,” Johnny smiles into Donghyuck’s neck as he peppers the sensitive skin with kisses. 

“‘Good morning’ is correct,” Donghyuck replies. 

It really is.


End file.
